starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pirates
Pirates & Privateers, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40143). Podręcznik wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorem jest Timothy S. O'Brien. Zawartość *Introduction *Chapter One - Pirates and Privateers **General Background **The Difference Between Pirates and Privateers **Privateers **Letters of Marque and Reprisal **Alliance Privateer Standards ***Alliance Observer ***Communications Code Encoder *Chapter Two - Raiding **The Cruise **Raider Strategy and Tactics **Finding A Prize ***Public shipping schedules ***Port contacts ***Inside information ***Friendly intelligence ***Information merchants ***Electronic data raids **Common Pirate Tactics ***Barricade ***Dagger ***Lurking the Zone ***Dirtside Raid ***Pirate Fleets and Pack Tactics **Actions and Boarding ***Hull-brushing ***Shuttle boarding ***EVA boarding ***Hull Cutting **Pirate Atrocities: Fact and Fiction **Xhaxin's Dozen Rules ***Keep mobile, be flexible ***Never pick on someone your size, and don't fight fair ***Never hunt in your own backyard ***Gamble ***Make a name for yourself ***Stick to the shadows ***Stick to the job ***Plan obsessively, but allow for the unexpected ***There are no sure things ***The priye's crew is not the enemy ***Maintain initiative ***Keep your crew well *Chapter Three - The Raider's Life **Pirates ***Thugs ***The desperate ***Professionals ***Thrillseekers ***Draftees ***Misfits **Officers **Ship's Crew **Boarding Party **The Daily Grind **The Rewards of Piracy **Prizes **Booty **The Shareout **Freedom **A Pirate's Progress *Chapter Four - Plunder and Equipment **Money **Plunder **Gemstones **Bounties **Standard Pirate Equipment ***Stealth Gear ***Sensor Baffling ***Sensor Mask ***Sensor Decoys ***Comm Jammers and Sensor Jammers ***Baffled Drive ***Backup Battery ***Cloaking Devices ***Transponder Codes **Weapons ***Vibroweapons ***Stunners ***Blasters ***Explosives ****Shaped Charges ****Thermite Gel ***Armored Spacesuits ***Starship Weapons **General Equipment **Spacer's Chest **Anti-Security Tools **Battering Ram **Plasma Punch **Lock Breaking Kit **Universal Airlocks **Vehicles ***Swoops ***Cybernetic Prosthetics *Chapter Five - Ships **Starfighters **Uglies **Starfighter pirates **Capital ships ***Corellian Corvette ***Nebulon-B Escort Frigate ***Other Capital Ships **Prizes ***Freighter Crews **Trader Armaments **Star Yachts *Chapter Six - The Opposition **Bounty Hunters **System patrols **System Patrol Ships **Territorial Police ***Iotran Police Force ***The Trianii Rangers ***CSA Security Division **Situational Enforcement Transit Procedures **Picket Fleet **The Empire ***Sector Rangers ***Imperial Customs ***The Imperial Navy ***Patrols ***Escorts ***Traps ****Interdiction ****Baiting ***Suppressions ***Navy Escort and Patrol Ships ***Nebulon-B Escort Frigate ***Boarding shuttles ***Imperial Piracy Codes *Chapter Seven - Pirate's Gallery **Xhaxin **Chrag'mak'al **Gunda Mabin **Ga'p'tashi **Bakken **Abin-Ral-Xufush **Other Criminal Organizations ***Dark Wing ***Dark Star Hellions ***Riders of the Maelstro ***Nanth'ri Pirates ***Dharus' Buccaneers *Chapter Eight - Ports of Call **Introduction **Raider Bases **Ports and Shadowports ***Ord Antalaha (haven) ****Fort Divin ****The Resorts ****The Farms ***StarForge Station (shadowport) ****StarForge Shipyard ****Survival ****Finding the Station ***Virmeude (safe port) ****The Facilities ***Andalasa (haven) ***Brenn (planet: Genesia, fringe port) ***Darknon Station (free port) ***Demesel (haven) ***Feiya (planet: Deyer, haven) ***Gelgelar Free Port (planet: Gelgelar, free port) ***High City of Refuge (planet Kidron, free port) ***Kala'uun (planet: Ryloth, shadowport) ***Korbin (free port) ***Kothlis shadowport ***Lanthrym (haven) ***Nar Shaddaa (haven) ***Off-Worlder's Quarter (planet: Ropagi II, fringe port) ***Omze's Incredible Travelling starport (free port) ***Shesharile 5 & 6 (haven) ***Spacer's Section, Celanon City (planet: Celanon, fringe port) ***Vergesso Base (planet: Vergesso Prime, shadowport) ***Zitran's Anchor (fringe port) *Chapter Nine - Campaigns **Introduction **Rebel and New Republic Privateers ***The New Republic Era Privateer **Imperial Privateers **Territorial Privateers **Corporate Raiders **Syndicate Raiders *Appendix: Index To Pirates **Pirate Groups and select Swoop Gangs **Individuals **Shadowports **Ships **Prize Ships Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Beginnings and Renewals *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 1 *Entering "The Life" *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny 2 *Justice and Mercy Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Optional Rule: Stoping Hyperspace Jumps *Basic System Astrography *Optional Rule: Ship Location Targeting *Pirate's Honor *Duels *List of Terms and Jargon *Ship's Articles *Adventure Hook: Hidden Treasure *Strategic Metals and Minerals *Gemstone type *Sensor Baffling - dane sprzętu (Arakyd Nightshadow anti-sensor treatment) *Sensor Mask - dane sprzętu (Fabritech Vanish 2 Military Sensor Masking System) *Trickster Decoys - dane sprzętu (Corellian Engineering Trickster Drone) *Mimic Decoy - dane sprzętu (MerenData Mimic Sensor Decoy) *Comm Jammers - dane sprzętu (IntelStar Silencer Comm Jammer) *Sensor Jammers - dane sprzętu (IntelStar BlindSide Sensor Jammer) *Baffled Drive - dane sprzętu (Rendili StarDrive WhisperThrust) *Backup Battery - dane sprzętu (Corellian Engineering Corp. Lifesaver Emergency Battery) *Vibrorapier - dane sprzętu (LaserHone Duelist Vibrorapier) *Vibrodagger - dane sprzętu (LaserHone Talon Vibrodagger) *Deck-sweeper - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Deck Sweeper Stunning Blaster) *Stun Gauntlets - dane sprzętu (Palandrix Personal Protection Gear Stun Gauntlets) *Stun Baton - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Stun Baton) *Stun Grenade - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Stun Grenade) *Spore/B Stun Grenade - dane sprzętu (Czerka Spore/B Grenade) *T-289 Gas Grenade - dane sprzętu (Czerka T-289 Gas Grenade) *Deck Clearing Blaster - dane sprzętu (BlasTech Firespray DL-87) *Shaped Charges - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Munitions Pre-shaped Detonite Charge) *Plasticene Thermite Gel - dane sprzętu (Gatrellis Plasticene Thermite Cube) *Armored Vacuum Suit - dane sprzętu (Corellian Technologies Boarding Armor) *Armored Spacesuit - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Weapons Superior Boarding Armor) *Comar f-2 Ion Cannon - dane sprzętu *Comar f-4 Ion Cannon - dane sprzętu *Tractor Beam - dane sprzętu (Bonadon Cargo-Mover Tractor Beam) *Conner Web - dane sprzętu (SoroSuub Type IV Ship Restraining Net) *Conclussion Missile Launcher - dane sprzętu (Arakyd Morne-3 Concussion Missile Launcher) *MedKit - dane sprzętu (BioTech MedKit) *Alliance Communications Encoder - dane sprzętu (encoder/decoder) *Shipsuit - dane sprzętu (Ayelic/Krongbing Textiles Shipsuit) *Spacer's Chest - dane sprzętu (SoroSuub's Wanderer Space Chest) *Fusion Cutter - dane sprzętu (Borallis Metalworking & Materials PCW-880) *Squib Battering Ram - dane sprzętu (Fegigrish Heavy Industrials Battering Ram) *Plasma Punch - dane sprzętu (Drever Corporation's Phoenix Plasma Punch) *Plasma Torch Boarding Device - dane sprzętu (Blas-Tech Plasma Cut Boarding Device) *Typical Lock Breaking Kit - dane sprzętu *Universal Airlock - dane sprzetu (SoroSuub Corp. Universal airlock) *Cotterdam - dane sprzętu (TaggeCo. Cotterdam Universal Airlock) *Nebulon Q - dane pojazdu (Mobquet Nebulon-Q Swoop) *Flare-S - dane pojazdu (Mobquet Flare-S Swoop) *Skybird - dane pojazdu (Ubrikkian Skybird Racing Swoop) *Kuat Vehicles Swoop - dane pojazdu *Warpod - dane myśliwca (Ulig Abaha Ltd. 2 Warpod) *C-73 Tracker - dane myśliwca (Subpro C-73 Tracker) *Toscan 8-Q - dane myśliwca (Shobquix Yards Toscan 8-Q Starfighter) *Y-TIE Ugly - dane myśliwca (Average Y-TIE Ugly) *TIE-Y Ugly - dane myśliwca (Average TIE-Y Ugly) *Corellian Corvette - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette) *Escort Frigate - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards' Nebulon-B Frigate) *Duapherm Discril Cruiser - dane statku (Duapherm Discril-class Attack Cruiser) *CRX-Tug - dane statku (Cuirilla-Raye Xylines-class Spacetug) *X-23 Space Barge - dane statku (Incom X-23 StarWorker) *Vessel Recognition Chart - sylwetki statków *X-26 StarHaul - dane statku (Incom X-26 StarHaul) *YT-1210 Light Freighter - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1210 Transport) *YT-2400 Light Freighter - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-2400 Transport) *Nella 342 Light Freighter - dane statku (SoroSuub Nella 342) *Kazellis Light Freighter - dane statku (Kazellis Corporation Light Freighter) *Corona Transport - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards Corona Transport) *Jermaguim Light Freighter - dane statku (SoroSuub Jermaguim-class Light Freighter) *Ghtroc 580 Light Freighter - dane statku (Ghtroc 580 Light Freighter) *Gymsnor-3 Light Freighter - dane statku (CorelliSpace Gymsnor-3 Freighter) *Nesst Light Freighter - dane statku (SoroSuub Nesst-class Light Freighter) *Starlight Light Freighter - dane statku (Rendili-Surron Starlight-class Freighter) *Z-10 Seeker - dane statku (Starfeld Industries Z-10 Seeker) *ZH-25 Questor - dane statku (Starfeld Industries ZH-25 Questor) *TL-1800 Transport - dane statku (Suwantek Systems TL-1800 Transport) *Crescent Freighter - dane statku (Hyrotil Crescent-class Transport) *Barloz Medium Freighter - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation Barloz-class Freighter) *Lantillan Short Hauler - dane statku (Lantillan Short Hauler) *Stalwart Light Freighter - dane statku (Stalwart-class Light Freighter) *L19 Freighter - dane statku (Surron StarTech L19 Heavy Freighter) *HT-2200 Medium Freighter - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation HT-2200) *Zuraco Cargo Hauler - dane statku *CE-2 Transport - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation CE-2 Transport) *Mark I Bulk Transport - dane statku (Sienar Ships Mark I Bulk Transport) *Subla Ransom Medium Cargo Hauler - dane statku (Subla Ransom Cargo Hauler) *Mobquet Medium Cargo Hauler - dane statku (Mobquet Custom Medium Cargo Hauler) *Gallofree Medium Transport - dane statku (Gallofree Yards Transport) *Imperial Armored Transport - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards Armored Transport) *Ghtroc Industries Cargo Empress Super Freighter - dane statku (Ghtroc Industries Cargo Empress-class Super Freighter) *Xiytiar Transport - dane statku (TransGalMeg Xiytiar-class Transport) *Action IV Bulk Freighter - dane statku (Corellian Action IV Transport) *Action V Bulk Freighter - dane statku (Corellian Action V Transport) *Action VI Bulk Freighter - dane statku (Corellian Action VI Transport) *Rin Assid Bulk Hauler - dane statku (EoBaam Shipping Lines Rin Assid Bulk Hauler) *Asteroid Mining Ship - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards Asteroid Prospector AP-300) *Superlift Ore Hauler - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Superlift Ore Hauler) *Container Ship - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards Super Transport XI) *Imperial Star Galleon - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards Star Galleon) *Luxury 3000 - dane statku (SoroSuub Luxury 3000) *Luxury Cruiser 200 - dane statku (SoroSuub Luxury Cruiser 200) *Mindabaal Custom Pleasure Yacht - dane statku (Mindabaal Custom Pleasure Yacht) *Aavman Extravagance 11-S - dane statku *Baudo star Yacht - dane statku (Baudo-class Star Yacht) *Starwind Yacht - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yards Starwind-class Pleasure Yacht) *IR-3F Patrol Ship - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems IR-3F) *Imperial Patrol Vessel 1 - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems IPV 1) *Conqueror Assault Ship - dane statku (Surronian Conqueror-class Assault Ship) *Firespray Patrol/Attack Craft - dane statku (Kuat Systems Engineering Firespray-class Patrol Vessel) *Pursuer Enforcement Ship - dane statku (MandalMotors Pursuer-class Enforcement Ship) *RX4 Patrol Ship - dane statku (Trianii RX4 Patrol Ship) *Invincible-class Dreadnaught - dane statku *CSA modified Victory-class Star Destroyer I - dane statku *Marauder Corvette - dane statku (Republic Sienar Systems Marauder-class Corvette) *Etti Lighter - dane statku (CSA Etti Lighter) *Law Light Patrol Craft - dane statku (Kuat Drive Yard Law-class Light Patrol Craft) *PB-950 Patrol Boat - dane statku (Corellian PB-950) *SFS Light Patrol Ship - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems Light Patrol Ship) *Light Corvette - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive Light Corvette) *Imperial Customs Frigate - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive's Imperial Customs Frigate) *Imperial Customs Guardian Light Cruiser - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems Guardian-class light cruiser) *GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat - dane statku *Nebulon-B Escort Frigate - dane statku *Vibre Assault Cruiser - dane statku (Silviut Corporation Vibre-class Assault Cruiser) *Grek Troop Shuttle - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Grek-class troop shuttle) *Katarn Boarding Shuttle - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive's Katarn-class boarding shuttle) *Urias Xhaxin - dane postaci *Free Lance - dane statku (Modified KDY Nebulon-B Frigate) *Chrag'mak'al - dane postaci *Tesserahedron PB-950 Patrol Boat - dane statku *Gunda Mabin - dane postaci *Ga'p'tashi - dane postaci *Nikto Kajidic - dane statku (modified Imperial customs frigate) *Common Raider Insignia *Bakken - dane postaci *Abin-Ral-Xufush - dane postaci *Dark Wing - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Fa-Loh-Sui - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette) *Dark Star Hellions - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Riders of the Maelstrom (organizacja) - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Nanth'ri Pirates - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Dharus' Buccaneers - dane organizacji kryminalnej *SecurityDex Advisories on Fringe Ports, Free Ports, Shadowports, and Havens *Chidee Na Maak - dane postaci *Ord Antalaha - dane planety *Ord Antalaha - dane portu *StarForge Station - dane planetoidy *StarForge Station - dane portu *Virmeude - dane planety *Virmeude - dane portu *Alliance Targets *Andalasa - dane portu (haven) *Brenn - dane portu (planet: Genesia, fringe port) *Darknon Station - dane portu (free port) *Demesel - dane portu (haven) *Feiya - dane portu (planet: Deyer, haven) *Gelgelar Free Port - dane portu (planet: Gelgelar, free port) *High City of Refuge - dane portu (planet Kidron, free port) *Kala'uun - dane portu (planet: Ryloth, shadowport) *Korbin - dane portu (free port) *Kothlis shadowport - dane portu *Lanthrym - dane portu (haven) *Nar Shaddaa - dane portu (haven) *Off-Worlder's Quarter - dane portu (planet: Ropagi II, fringe port) *Omze's Incredible Travelling starport - dane portu (free port) *Shesharile 5 & 6 - dane portu (haven) *Spacer's Section, Celanon City - dane portu (planet: Celanon, fringe port) *Vergesso Base - dane portu (planet: Vergesso Prime, shadowport) *Zitran's Anchor - dane portu (fringe port) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Excerpt from IHV report *Excerpt from minutes of the 267th High Command meeting *Overheard comment from an Alliance observer agent to a privateer captain *Sample Letter of Marque *Request for transfer *Pirate Attacks (1) *Pirate Attacks (2) *Imperial TracSheet **Urias Xhaxin **Chrag'mak'al **Gunda Mabin **Bakken **Abin-Ral-Xufush *Wanted **Ga'p'tashi Credits *design: Timothy S. O'Brien *developments & editing: Eric S. Trautmann *cover design & graphics: Tom ONeill *cover concept: Stephen Crane *interior illustrations: Marshall Andrews, Storn Cook, Mike Jackson, Allen Nunis, Joey Robinson, Joey Robinson, Doug Shuler, Mike Vilardi *playtesting and advice: Wes Divin, Terry Grazier, Peter Schweighofer, Jen Seiden, George R. Strayton, Pat Villenueva, Paul Wocker *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Amy Giacobbe de:Pirates & Privateers en:Pirates & Privateers fi:Pirates & Privateers pl:Pirates and Privateers pt:Pirates & Privateers Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)